Serpent Vs Lionne qui gagnera?
by EJedusor
Summary: L'histoire de Rose Weasley et de Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Prologue

Voici une fiction, qui se déroule " Dix-neuf ans plus tard".

Bienvenu !

Ce que vous devez savoir:

1- Voldemort est MORT ainsi que touts les personnages qui ont perdus la vie durant la bataille finale.

2- La famille Malfoy a récupérée sa place dans le monde magique.

3- Le temps des mangemorts est fini, mais pas celui des sang-pur.

4- James Sirius Potter n'est plus à Poudlard.

5- Albus Severus Potter n'est pas à Gryffondor.

6- L'univers et les lieux appartiennent à la grande J. sauf ceux que j'ai inventer, de même pour les personnages.

Introduction:

C'est bien connu, les enfants suivent les traces de leurs parents !

Et bien non pas tous, la nouvelle génération des familles : Potter, Weasley, Malfoy et pleins d'autres ; on décidés que tout cela devais changer.

Mais comment tout changer quand on sait que la querelle qu'il y a entre Serpentard et Gryffondor dure depuis des années ?

C'est simple il suffit juste d'avoir un peu d'imagination et de changer quelques règles !

Et de venir lire la suite!

Cette fiction a aussi son blog qui porte le même titre.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Pas facile d'être un sangp

Chapitre 1 : Pas facile d'être un sang-pur.

Le jour était levé depuis trois heures dans le sud de l'Angleterre, dans le Wiltshire exactement. Le village étaient composé de plusieurs demeure, des manoirs exactement. Le village était plongé dans le silence.

Enfin pas tout à fait dans l'un des plus grands manoirs, une querelle entre frère et sœur avait éclaté.

- Rend-moi ça toute suite espèce de vipère !

- Moi une vipère ! Tu en es une aussi il me semble « grand-frère ».

- Ne me pousse pas à bout Cordélia.

- Ah bon, Pourquoi ? Tu vas faire quoi Scorpius ?

- Je pourrais te torturé si tu ne me rends pas ça toute suite !

- Mais dis-moi pourquoi cette lettre est-elle si importante pour toi ?

- Mais ça ne te regarde pas !

Scorpius se remit à courir derrière sa sœur, dans les couloirs du manoir familial.

Mais il décida d'arrêté sa course quand il vit que sa chère petite sœur s'était cachée derrière leur père qui venait de rentré avec leur mère des courses.

- Que-ce passe-t-il encore ici ?

- Rien père.

On ne va pas le cacher mais Scorpius avait un peu peur de son père, pas que ce dernier soit méchant mais comme tout homme de sa famille, il savait faire régner l'ordre.

- Qu'as-tu dans la main Cordélia ? Lui demanda sa mère.

- Une lettre que Scorpius a reçu tôt ce matin. Dit-elle tout sourire.

- Rend là à ton frère, c'est sa vie privé.

- Oui, papa.

Cordélia pris la direction de son frère.

- Tiens je te la rends ta lettre.

Scorpius lui arracha des mains, et repris la direction de sa chambre.

- Nous ne t'avons pas élevé comme ça Scorpius. Cria sa mère.

- Désolé, man'. Merci. Dit-il en regardant sa sœur.

- Mais je t'en prie.

Scorpius se retourna et repris définitivement le chemin de sa chambre, il entendit quand même son père lui dire.

- Tiens-toi prêt pour midi nous recevons les parents de ta mère et les miens.

Une fois dans sa chambre il s'allongea sur son lit, et entrepris de lire la lettre qu'il avait reçu !

_Hey Mec,_

_Ça va ? Moi ça va sauf que les vacances chez ma folle de grand-mère m'épuisent. Mais tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai pu voir sur la plage._

_Les familles Potter et Weasley ! Et oui tu as bien lu ! Et je dois t'avouez que spécialement la jeune Potter est plutôt sexy en maillot de bain, oh mon dieu, mon père me tuerais si il lisait cette lettre. Et je vais aussi t'avouez quelque chose ! J'espère que t'es bien installez car moi j'ai eu un choc et je ne m'en remets pas. Et bien il se trouve que toi et moi sommes le premier sujet de conversation de Miss Potter et Weasley, maintenant reste à savoir avec lequel de nous elles veulent sortir ? Je t'en dirais plus quand je rentrerais cette-à-dire samedi, on se fait une soirée ?_

_Aller je te laisse._

_Bye _

_C. Nott._

- Et bien mon cher Caleb hâte que tu me racontes ça ! Voilà que je parle tout seul je deviens dingue.

Scorpius posa donc la lettre sur son bureau et pris la direction de sa salle de bain personnel.

Et oui il devait se préparer pour l'arrivé de ses grands-parents. Bah oui ce n'est pas simple d'être né dans une famille de sang-pur surtout quand les deux familles surtout la principal font parties des plus riches et respectées du monde sorcier.

Ce jeune Scorpius est exactement Scorpius Drago Malfoy, Fils de Drago Malfoy et Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass.


	3. Manque d'inspiration

Coucou Chers Lecteurs et Lectrices.

Bon désoler pour tous ce retard mais je suis en manque d'inspiration.

Et entre le travail et la préparation du mariage c'est dur.

Donc pour me remettre dans ma fiction, enfin même toutes mes fictions, je vais refaire une réécriture de tous les chapitres.

En espérant que cela ira mieux avec tout cela.

Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et de votre soutiens.

Cordialement.

E. Jedusor.


End file.
